Bittersweet
by Jules713
Summary: James tries to get Lily. More like attempts. Songfic to Just The Girl by Click Five. OneShot.


Song-fic to Just The Girl by Click Five. I have no idea where this came from. I know parts of the song has to do with caller ids and stuff ..I ignored it, why don't you?

_**Bittersweet**_

He looked at her across the room. She sat chatting animatedly with her friends on either side of her. James Potter was mesmerized and everyone at Hogwarts knew it. She glanced over at him and he pretended that he hadn't been looking at her for the last half hour.

James Potter wanted Lily Evans. Badly.

His best friend Sirius Black nudged him.

"She knows you were looking at her. You can stop faking it." Sirius smirked. James muttered a quick "wanker" and turned back to his essay. But he couldn't concentrate. He felt eyes on him. He looked up and saw Lily laughing at him from the other side of the room.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'.  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion._

"C'mon Prongs. We've got Divination next."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Look deeper into your crystal balls. No, Mr. Black, you are not supposed to see fog. Or mist. Deeper!" The Divination teacher exclaimed, while glaring at Sirius. After a half hour, in which nobody succeeded, the teacher had everyone put the balls away and take out their dream charts. He partnered them up and it was no surprise when James and Lily were together.

"Ok Potter," Lily sighed."Start with your dreams." James glanced at his chart which read _Her laughter._

" Erm-..There was this giant chocolate frog and it said it wanted to eat me. When I blew it up, there were free chocolate frogs for years." James finished, slightly out of breath. Lily looked up at him from her own dream chart and burst out laughing.

_She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter.  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The blonde girl slunk up to him after lunch. James was looking for Lily. The blonde girl giggled girlishly. James attempted to push her off his arm. Lily was leaving Great Hall, once again surrounded by friends. He ran after her. Just he reached her, right outside the Hall, he tripped. All her friends laughed and Lily tried to bite back a giggle. The group walked away as James cursed himself silently. He got up and walked after her.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mysteryShe's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"He did what!" Lily shrieked with laughter as her friend to her left whispered a secret to her. Lily's eyes widened and a fresh gale of laughter surrounded the group. Lily suddenly stood on top of a couch in the common room.

"Rob Everts, a Ravenclaw 7th year, tried to kiss McGonagall!" Lily shouted to the common room. It went deadly silent. Then the whole room laughed. Lily bowed. James looked on in awe. He ran up to her.

"How'd you know that Evans?" James asked, clearly interested. She ignored him. He asked again. She still sat talking.

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

Lily sat with her schoolwork. James walked up to her. She didn't even look up.

"Go away Potter," Lily said, scribbling something on the piece of parchment. She copied something from the book and closed it. She took out another book and a blank piece of parchment.

"I said go away." Lily gritted her teeth. James still sat across from the table she was working on.

"Are you deaf or just daft?" Lily threw out comments to James. He winced at the extremeness of them.

"Ouch Evans. That hurts." James replied, putting at hand to his heart in a mock faint.

"Good." The word rang in his head.

_The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lily walked briskly into the Transfiguration room. James followed her like a love-sick puppy dog. Sirius chuckled, following James.

James sat in a desk close to Lily. She didn't bother to look at him. A minute before the bell was supposed to ring, to signal the end of class, Lily turned to James.

"Potter, don't ever sit next to me again or I'll hex and/or curse you to next Tuesday." The bell rang and James sat stunned.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" I don't get it Padfoot! What girl can resist the Potter charm?" James banged the table to prove a point.

"Obviously Evans can resist your charm," Sirius pointed out. "Go ask her out again."

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more _

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Evan will you go out with me?" James asked nervously. She looked up from the book she was reading.

"Not this time, Potter. Not this time." And that was the end of that. James had something to look forward to.

"Good." James mumbled as he left Lily reading on the couch. "Because you're just the girl I'm looking for." Lily looked up puzzled but turned back to her book, thinking she imagined it.

_Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for_

_**The End.**_

A/N: Major plot bunny! It attacked me in the car when I heard the song. Please Review!_-jules713-_


End file.
